dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Skulktech 9.9
Skulktech 9.9 is the combination of Skulker and Technus from the alternate future seen in "The Ultimate Enemy." He is a minor antagonist sent back in time by Clockwork. History The Ultimate Enemy After Danny accidentally steals the answers to the C.A.T. and is about to look at them, Clockwork sends Skulktech 9.9 to force Danny to change his mind. Skulktech and Danny fight, which ends when Tucker hacks into Skulktech's system. Skulktech's time medallion falls off and they, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are all sent to Clockwork's lair. Skulktech 9.9 is later seen among the ghosts Danny encounters in the Ghost Zone after being banished there by his evil future self. They join the others in taking revenge on Danny until their actions frustrate Danny to the point that he develops the Ghostly Wail. Skulktech 9.9 is seen floating around unconscious by the attack. Phantom Planet Skulktech 9.9 appears one more time at the end of the series finale, "Phantom Planet," helping Danny and the other ghosts to save the Earth. This is most likely an error, as the alternate future seen in "The Ultimate Enemy" was averted, they would not exist at this time, and Skulker and Technus both appear in this scene as well. Appearance Skulktech 9.9 normally wears a weaponized robotic suit. In this form, he has electric green eyes, his head armor is made up of a ghostly electric green fire, and jagged teeth. The "skin" of his suit is black and dark gray with glowing green circuit patterns all over it and his arms have metal seams. He wears dark gray shoulder guards on his shoulders. A face of Technus on the chest. Two green tubes attached to a mechanical backpack-like unit. Skulktech 9.9 also wears dark gray gauntlets that have technological features in the wrists, along with a gray utility belt that has a green "ST" on the buckle. He has a ghostly green tail. Relationships Dark Danny Not much has been shown of their relationship with Dark Danny, though it is clear that they fear and hate him. Since Skulker used machinery for fighting and to hide his true form and Technus used machinery for strength, they figured if they combined they could become more powerful against Dan. Danny Phantom Since Danny is the past version of Dan, they see destroying Danny as a means of destroying Dan forever. Powers and Abilities Skulktech 9.9 has the combined powers of Skulker and Technus. He possible has Technopathy like Technus. Among these were shown: *Intangibility, Invisibility, and Flight: Standard ghost power. They use their jetpack for propulsion. *'Supernatural Durability': They are more durable than Skulker and Technus were alone. Even with their combine power it wasn't enough against Danny's Ghostly Wail. *'Technology Manipulation:' As a fusion of Skulker and Technus, Skulktech is possible capable of manipulating tecnology by infusing it with his energy, upgrading it beyond it's normal capabilities. He can also fuse himself with technology, vastly boosting his power, granting him new abilities like forcefields that can reflect energy attacks and forms. Even after his enhanced forms are destroyed, Skulktech keeps a portion of the power he achieved which permanently increases his base power. *'Ghost Ray': They can fire blue ghost rays otherwise know as the Phantom Palm Pummeler. Its A special ghost ray designed by Technus to deactivate Danny's powers. It doesn't work on Dark Danny as he's too strong and a full-ghost, but it works on Danny and possibly other half-ghosts. **Ghost Power Weakening: In The Ultimate Enemy, Skulktech 9.9 fired the Phantom Palm Pummeler that deactivate Danny's powers. Weaknesses *'Hacking': Like Skulker before, Skulktech can still be hacked. Tucker exploited this weakness to try to force him to be bound by the schedule Tucker set and used against Skulker in "One of a Kind," which Skulktech countered with their "Purpleback Gorilla Override" program. Sightings Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:One-shot antagonists Category:One-shot characters Category:Movie antagonists